Bullying
by mandakazemaru
Summary: Mithence Brown, mais conhecida como Mithy, após proteger uma aluna de de uma briga, começa a ser perseguida pelas meninas agressoras. # Apenas alguns personagens me pertencem e essa é minha fic aqui#
1. Conhecendo

CASA DA FAMILIA BROWN 11:00 AM ( Baltimore)

- Querida, hora do almoço!- Gritou uma mulher do final de uma escada.

- Já tô indo, Halley.- Bocejou uma garota, se revirando na cama e cobrindo a cabeça.

- Mithy, o papai falou pra você levantar, se você quiser tomar.- Disse um garoto de uns 10 anos da porta da garota.

- Tudo bem,Mathew, levantei- Disse vencida caindo da cama.

Após levantar, ela se sentiu diferente do que outros dias, mas acho que era só sua empressão, já que todo dia era o mesmo para ela.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, ela desceu a escada com um violão e um pequeno teclado.

- Bom dia pai, Halley, Mathew.-Disse se sentando na cadeira e fazendo uma pausa.- E bom dia ao meu odiado mas querido meio-irmão, Christopher.- Disse vendo o meio- irmão descer as escadas.

- Bom dia, mithy. Pai é verdade que a Mithy vai embora hoje?- Perguntou o garoto de uns 18 anos com roupas goticas e piercings.

- Como assim pai "a mithy vai embora" que ninguem me disse nada?- Perguntou a garota quase caindo da cadeira.

- É sobre esses negocios estranhos que anda tendo, como visões, ler pensamentos, muda os nossos comportamento quando voce está perto,andou tirando notas altas coisa que não tem custume de antecer , por isso conversamos com Charles Xavier, do instituto Xavier, e ele concordou em fazer em sua matricula e hoje, voce vai pra lá.- Explicou seu pai.

- Mas, e a escola? a escola de musica?E os meus amigos?- Indagou indignada.

- Já conversei com seus professores e seus amigos poderão te visitar, Bayville fica 3 horas daqui.- Respondeu seu pai.

- EU NÃO VOU E PRONTO, ACABOU!- Gritou correndo para o quarto.

3 HORAS DEPOIS... (MITHY POV ON)

- Você vai gostar,Mithy, eles também são...como eu posso dizer...-Disse tentando encontrar a palavra certa.

- Mutantes? Tá bem, eu entendi.- Disse me virando para a janela.

Eu não queria ir para outra cidade,e com certeza,não queria cohecer outras pessoas. Ao chegarmos, vi muitos alunos olhado,sentia como "um animal novo no zoologico", tentava finjir que não os via mas era muito chegarmos no hall do lugar, nos deparamos com um jovem casal e um homem de cadeiras de rodas.

- Você deve ser o Srº Brown e voce deve ser Mithence, eu sou Charles Xavier e estes são Jean Grey e Scott Summers.- Se apresentou e apresentou o jovem casal.

- Oi.- Disse pegando minhas malas e meu violão e meu teclado do carro.

- Bem, tem que desculpar, mas tenho uma renião de negocios em Boston e não posso me atrasar, me desculpem. Cuidado filha.- Disse entrando no carro e indo embora. Meu pai nunca foi de conhecer outras pessoas, principalmentes mutantes.

-Não é educado ouvir os pensamentos do outros sem pedir.- Repreendeu Jean ao me ver encarar Xavier.

- Eu sei, gosto de fazer isso, e por favor, me chamem só de Mithy.- Disse sabendo de que se tratava , mas mesmo assim, sorri com um meio sorriso descarado no rosto.

Depois de darmos uma volta pelo lugar, encontramos com uma mulher, com cabelos bracos e olhos azuis, era muito bonita e um rapaz que pela cara, não ia com a minha nem pintada com ouro.

- Mithence, quero que voce conheça Ororo Moroe e Logan.- Apresentou Xavier aos dois que conversavam.

- Olá.- Disse fitando Logan.- Eu sou Mithence Brown, mas podem me chamar só de Mithy.

- Olá Mithy, eu sou Ororo.- Disse Ororo com um sorriso,eu sorri mas continuei a encarar logan.

- Não sabe que encarar os outros é falta de educação?- Perguntou Logan.

- E xingar os outros por pensamento também é.- Respondi com um sorriso vencedor no rosto.

- Não me diga.- Disse Logan ironico.

- Digo sim e confirmo.-Disse vitoriosa .

De repente, a entrada de um aluno interrompe a nossa discussão.

- Com licença.- Disse ele passando correndo entre ós dois.

- Jake, tenho uma palavra pra você: MODOS.- Repreendeu Scott o puxando pelo braço de volta ao lugar que muito magrela, mas era bonitinho, tinha cabelos pretos e olhos azuis como o céu.

- Desculpe, voce deve ser a Mithence, a minha colega de quarto, muito prazer, meu nome Jackson Morison, mas só me chamam de Jake.- Disse apertanto a mão da garota.

- Pelo seus pensamentos, deve ser um que chamamos de rastreador ou vidente.- Conclui retribuindo o gesto o olhando de cima a baixo.

- Jake, poderia mostrar o quarto para Mithence? - Perguntou Ororo educadamente.

- Claro, é por aqui.- Respondeu pegando uma de minhas malas e foi para a escada eu claro o segui, mas deu para ouvir os comentarios dos mais velhos.

- Parece que ela vai ficar bem aqui.- Comentou Ororo me vendo subir as escadas.

- É mesmo.- Concordeu Scott.- Ela já se indentificou com o Logan.- Completou, eu dei um riso iroico.

Após subirmos as escadas demos de cara com o quarto.

- Bem, não é um quarto de rei, mas dá pra viver.- Disse ele abrindo a porta do quarto. Era um quarto não muito grande,tinha quatro camas, apenas uma estava bagunçada mas era até bem arrumado, havia alguns livros no chão,alguns matérias de escola, algumas fotos numa escrivania, essas coisas.

- Não conta pro Logan, mas eu tenho freegobar e uma tv aqui no quarto.- Confessou enquanto tiou uma mini geladeira de debaixo da cama.

- Eu acho que ele não foi com a minha cara.- Disse ela.

- Ele é assim, mas depois de um tempo ele te deixa.- Contou Jake.- De que cidade voce é mesmo?

- Baltimore, mas as vezes vou para Las vegas ou Dallas nas ferias.- Contei.

- Me conta sobre voce- Pediu curioso.

- Bem,eu tenho 13 anos,nasci em Dallas, mas me mudei para Baltimore aos 7 anos meus pais são divorciados,minha madrasta se chama Halley, ela é legal, minha mãe mora em Las vegas, é investigadora, e meu avô mora no Texas é fazendeiro e adestrador de cavalos, digamos que é uma tradição, eu tenho um cavalo, o nome dele é Middlenight.- Contei mostrando lhe uma foto minha com um cavalo preto com uma mancha branca na testa.

- Ele é bonito.- Comentou entregando me a foto.

- Agora me fala sobre voce,Jake.- Pedi.

- Eu tenho 14 anos, sou de ST.Fé, especificamente, NOVO MÉXICO, mas vivo em Seattle des dos 6 anos, moro com minha mãe e minha irmã, Sarynit, de 12 anos, descobri meus poderes com 10 anos, mas só vim pra cá com 13 anos e...- Quando iria terminar de falar quando seus olhos que eram azuis ficaram pretos.

- O que foi, Jake?- Perguntei assustada.

Ele ficou olhando para o nada durante algum tempo, fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça com força.

- Desculpe, é que eu tive uma visão.- Desculpou- se.

- E o que voce viu?- Perguntou ainda preucupada.

- Nada de mais.- Respondeu sorrindo, ele olhou para o relógio, ja era 14:00 pm .- Quer patinar anmanhã?

- Eu não sei patinar.- Confessei.

MITHY POV OFF

- Tudo bem, eu te ensino.- Disse ele a arrastando para fora do quarto.

Continua...


	2. amigos novos

**Mithy pov off**

No dia seguinte sairam correndo, e ao chegar no lugar, viram um ring de patinação improvisado, ao se aproximarem, viram Ororo, com alguns alunos patinando.

- Olá crianças.- Comprimentou.

Eles observavam atentamente os outros a patinar.

- Eu consigo ouvir todos os pensamentos que estão aqui.- Disse Mithy olhando para cada um dos rostos que passava.- E tem coisa que eu não queria tá sabendo agora.

De repente uma garota e um garoto se aproximaram, eles paareciam ter a mesma idade, tiha a mesma altura e quase as mesmas roupas, um estilo gangster, mas a garota tinha o que parecia ser um crucifixo como a eles também parou um garoto muito esquisito, não parava de falar nem por um minuto

- E ai, moçada? Eu sou a Keyse e esse aqui é meu irmão gemêo fraterno, o Keiley e esse chato aqui é Gabe.- Se apresentou sacudindo o irmão.

- Olá, eu sou Mithy .- Disse Mithy.

- Eu te vi chegado no instituto. Qual é o seu poder?- Perguntou o Gabe.

- Eu sou telepata e consigo mudar os sentimentos dos outros.- Respondeu.- E voces?

- Eu metransformo em animais e meu irmão é tecnopata. - Respondeu Keyse.

- Eu brilho no escuro.- Disse Gabe.

De repente, Scott chega sem aviso por de trás de Mithy.

- Tá gostando daqui?- Perguntou serio, mas soltou um riso com o grito de susto da garota .- Assustou, Mithy?

- Vai assutar a sua avó!- Berrou quase caindo no gelo .- Não,só tive um infarte em miniatura.- Rebateu tentando se ajeitar.

- Que seja.- Deu os ombros.

- Jake, voces não deveriam estar na aula do Logan?- Perguntou Ororo.

- É mesmo.- Lembrou Jake.- Eu não posso me atrasar de novo ! Voces vem comigo!- Disse puxado os outros pelo braço.

Eles correram até a aula, e ao chegar, e deram sorte, pois Logan não havia chegado.

- Teve sorte hoje, Jake. O Srº Mccoy foi resolver um negocio sobre a aula e vai voltar daqui a pouco.- Disse Kurt.- Quem são ele?

- É mesmo. Estes aqui são alunos novos.- Respondeu Hank entrando na sala sem aviso.- E dá proxima vez que se atrasar, Jake, vai passar limpando os animais empalhados.- Ameaçou.

- Tudo bem.- Deu os ombros.

No mesmo instante, Jean aparece na porta com uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, ela aparentava ter mais ou menos 13 ou 14 anos, ela estava com uma cadeira de rodas

- Com licença, mas queria que conheçam uma nova aluna, Athenas  
Mackenzie, ela veio de Seattle e quero que ajudem a se acostumar aqui.- Apresentou a garota e saiu.

- Tudo bem,pode se sentar do lado da Mithence.- Disse ao ve-lá entrar e Jean sair da sala.- Bem nossa aula de hoje será sobre a Grecia antiga.- Disse abrindo um mapa na frente do quadro negro.- Mithence, poderia nos dizer o nome de 5 deuses gregos?

- Athenas,Zeus,Netuno,Adhes,Afrodite.- Respondeu timida.

- , pode dizer o que é um Cerbero?Faça um argumento de dois minutos sobre ele.- Perguntou ele.

- Ano passado fui a Grecia numa expedição com minha tia que é arqueologa,ela contou que um Cerbero era o cão de Adhes,ele guardava o inferno quando Adhes não esva no mundo dos mortos, era tres cabeças e um corpo, no qual elimentava-se de carne humana. Em um mural em uma das ruinas gregas, há a imagem de um cerbero e embaixo está escrito "CARIUM CANIS" que quer dizer "Cuidado com o cão".-Argumentou.

- Muito bem e obrigado.- Disse Hank empressionado.

Mithy sorriu e encarou Athenas, que sorriu.

Ao decorrer do dia naquela sala, Mithy percebeu que algumas garotas estavam encomodando com algumas bolinas de papel e recadinhos que a deixavam constrangida , mas não disse nada para atrapalhar os outros que estavam estudando.


	3. Bullying

Ao terminar da aula, Athena estava indo para sala, quando foi cercada por cinco garotas.

- O que temos aqui, garotas.- Disse uma das garotas, parecia com a lider.

- Desculpe mas eu vou me atrasar para aula.- Disse empulsioando a cadeira de rodas para frente.

- Não voce não vai.- Contra disse a lider.- Tina.

Ela estalou os dedos e uma das garotas que esticou seus braços e trouxe a garota de volta.

- Parece que a alejada não a lugar nenhum.- Riu a garota empurrando Athenas da cadeira de rodas, fazendo com que cai-se de cara no chã começaram a chuta-lá.

De repente uma voz interrompeu a lider, era Mithy e eus amigos.

- Que corvadia!- Disse Mithy sacudindo a cabeça em negação.- Cinco contra uma, voce é muito sem noção.- Completou.

- E que voce acha que é pra falar com a Ginger assim?- Perguntou uma das carrascos.

- Sou uma mutante e ela um projeto de garota.- Rebateu saindo da porta.

- Eu pensei que lixo não falava, Giger.- Disse sarcastica Tina.

- E eu pensava que só homem tinha bigode, mas acho que nós duas estamos erradas.- Rebateu mais uma vez, com um sorriso sarcastico no rosto.

- É melhor voce parar,Mithy ela é mais velha e mais forte.- Avisou Keyse nervosa como um chiuaua.

- Fica tranquila,Keyse.-A acalmou.- Eu já briguei com Jararacas piores que essa.

- Do que voce me chamou?- Perguntou Ginger irritada.

- De J-A-R-A-R-A-C-A.-Soletrou alto e lentamento.

De repente as unhas de Giger cresceram como a de um gato.

"A gatinha está nervosa?" Perguntou mentalmente.

- Eu sei que voce lê pesamentos garota.- Respodeu a atacando.

A briga começou no corredor, Ginger tinha mais força, já que lutou Karate até os 13 anos e era mais velha do que Mithy por uns 3 ou 4 anos, mas já que Mithy já sabia disso, e não tinha nenhum medo de ir para direção,pois estava cansada de ver gente igual a Ginger e sua gangue.

Mithy manteve-se imovel enquanto Ginger a atacou com uma arramanhada no olho, ela apenas a empurrou, mas Ginger revidou com outro empurrão,fazendo com que Mithy recoasse instantaneamente para trás.

- Quem está com medo agora?- Perguntou ironica.

Mithy rosnou e contra-atacou Ginger com socos e tapas, Enquanto aos outros, tentavam sem sucesso separa - lás, já que viu que uma roda de pessoas já estava sendo formada com muitos gritando "BRIGA".

- Eu não tenho medo de cobras quem dirá de voce.- Disse Mithy, já com o rosto ensaguentado por conta do ferimento no olho.

- Retire o que disse!- Gritou Ginger tentando acerta- la com o joelho.

Ninguém sedia nenhum passo se quer,até que,de repente, a briga foi interrompida por vozes familiares.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- Perguntou a voz, era Jean.

- Voces, voltem para sala.- Ordenou a outra voz, era Scott.

Após todos irem para sala, conseguiram a separar as duas, perceberam que o olho de Mithy estava Horrivel, não podia ve-lo por conta do sangue que escorria.

- Aqui é uma escola não uma rinha de galo.- Repreedeu.

- Mithy, voce vem comigo para a enfermaria, Ginger vai com o Scott para a direção e os outros depois conversamos.- Disse Jean levando Mithy, que a essa altura, já estava com a roupa toda ensanguentada e fedia coisa morta.

#Efermaria#...

- O que aconteceu, Mithy?- Perguntou Jean limpando o ferimento de seu rosto com um algodão e alcool.

- A cobra da Ginger, ela empurrou uma menina e as comedres dela, começaram a chutar ela...- Ela começou a responder, mas foi interrmpida pelo arder do alcool.- AI, gambá!

- Desculpa.- Riu ela com o que a garota havia gemido.- Acho que vou ter que dar alguns pontos aqui.

De repente, Logan aparece, e não fica surpreso com a garota e seu machucado.

- Nossa, seu nome do meio deve ser brigenta- Debochou Logan.- Por que defendeu a garota? Poderia ter deixado as outras baterem nessa menina.- Disse entrando na enfermaria.

-Se o meu é briguenta, o seu é intrometido!.-Disse com um olhar sarcastico.- Meu avô sempre disse que " O homem forte protege a si mesmo; O homem mais forte protege aos outros"- Disse o olhando, mas fez uma careta quando viu uma injeção com a nestesia em seu rosto.

- Prontinho.-Disse Jean calmamente tirando a injeção de seu rosto.

- Eu não poderia ter deixado ela, sei que ela não tem culpa, eu sei que ela é uma boa pessoa .- Disse vendo Jean começar a dar os pontos.

- Está tudo bem?-Perguntou Jean concentrada nos pontos do rosto da garota.

- Sem contar que eu tô vendo tudo borrado e to fedendo a bicho morto tá tudo legal.- Respondeu fazendo um sinal de positivo com a mão.

- Tudo bem, quaquer coisa me fala.- Disse limpando mais uma parte do ferimento, que ainda estava meio aberto e sangrando.

Uma hora depois Mithy já havia saido da enfermaria, tinha levado 15 pontos em seu rosto e foi ao seu dormitório trocar suas roupas ensaguentadas,mas ao chegar perto do alojamento de Athenas,viu a mesma saido do quarto.

Notas Finais

A frase que a Mithy fala eu tirei do filme O segredo dos animais.


	4. Fazendo amizades Revanche

- Voce está bem?-Perguntou Mithy.

(MITHY POV ON)

- Voce está ai, voce está bem?- Perguntei correndo até ela.

- Estou.- Respodeu surpresa em me ver.- E o seu olho,está melhor?

- A Jean falou que eu tive sorte de não ter ficado cega, ela me deu 15 pontos, mas to legal, já fiz coisa pior em Dallas.- Respondi com um tom de deboche.

- Que tipo de coisas?-Perguntou interessada no assunto.

-Bem...-Começei meio sem jeito.- Eu já quebrei minhas costas montando em um corcel selvagem na fazenda do meu avô, aquele foi o meu primeiro cavalo.

- Nossa que legal!- Ela disse empressionada.

- Eu acho que não fomos apresentada direito, meu nome é Mithence Brown, mas todos me conhecem como Mithy.- Me apresentei.

- Prazer, eu sou a Athenas, eu sou Inglesa, mas minha me mudei para chicago pouco mais de um mes, eu moro com meus irmãos, Luke e Josh, e meu pai.- Ela me contou sobre a sua vida na Inglaterra, mas em nenhum momento, falou de sua mãe .

- Desculpa perguntar,mas voce não tem mãe?- Perguntei sem más intenção.

- Não, ela morreu a alguns anos, mas porque me perguntou isso?- Respondeu e me perguntou curiosamete.

- A tá, é que os meus pais são separados.- Respodi.- Se eu te fazer uma pergunta voce não fica brava?

- Depende o que vai me perguntar.- Riu ela.

- Por que voce anda de cadeira de rodas?- Perguntei sem jeito.

- É isso? Não é nada- Perguntou ela surpresa.-É que quado eu tinha 4 anos minha mãe estava me levando para um jogo de futebol, mas aconteceu um acidente, minha mãe perdeu o controle do carro e já que estava chovendo, eu bati com as costas no banco e com isso, quebrei duas vertebras da coluna.- Me contou.

De repente, vi Ororo com um garotinho, parecia ter o maximo 8 ou 9 anos, estava magro,cheio de machucados, mas parecia não se importar, já que a maioria estavam cicatrizados.

- Oi denovo Ororo.- Disse.

- O Logan me contou o que voce fez.- Me interrompeu seurando o pulso do garoto, que estava timido.

- Tô bem, obrigada por me perguntar.- A interrompi com um tom ironico.- O que o Logan conta sobre os outros?

- Acho que tudo.- Respondeu que o garoto não parava de me olhar.- E quem é esse?

- Ele não disse o seu nome, ele estava na frente o portão, eu vou leva-lo para a Jean, para ter certeza que ele está bem.- Disse segurado a mão do garoto, que estava ainda timido.

- Então tá.- Disse sem emoção.- Eu vou ver se eu acho alguns dos meus amigos,até depois.- Disse vendo Ororo e o garoto se retirarem.

- Eu posso ir junto?- Perguntou Athenas.

- Mais é claro, voce é um dos meus novos amigos, apesar de ser o meu segundo dia aqui, mas conta.-Eu sorri dando os ombros.

Nós seguimos até o Hall onde vimos Keyse , Keiley , Gabe e Jake, falando sobre a briga.

- E ai Mithy? Ficou sabendo o que aconteceu depois da briga?- Perguntou Gabe.

- Não, eu acabei de sair da infermaria, mas o que aconteceu?- Perguntei curiosa.

- Temos duas noticias, uma boa e outra rium, qual voce quer ouvir primeiro?.- Perguntou Keyse.

- Fala a boa primeiro.- Respondi um pouco ansiosa.

- A boa é que a Ginger vai ficar longe de voce.- Respondeu Keiley.

- E a ruim?-Perguntei preocupada.

-É que se voce si meter em mais uma briga voce vai ter que limpar a sala de perigo.- Lametou Jake.

- É né? Fazer o que?- Disse em um tom tristonho.

- Voce não é aquela garota que a Mithy defendeu?- Estranhou Gabe.

- Sou eu mesmo,e voces são?- Perguntou com um olhar de duvida.

- Eles são meus amigos.- Respondi.

(MITHY POV OFF)

- Eles são meus amigos.- Respondeu Mithy.

- Eu sou Jackson Morison.- Se apresentou Jake.

- Eu sou Gabriel Keston, mas sÓ pra encurtar me chame de Gabe.- Disse Gabe.

- Eu sou Keyse Marshall e esse é o meu gemêo fraterno, Keiley.- Sorriu Keyse puxando o irmão.

- Eu ainda não entendo porque ele não se parece.- Disse Gabe confuso.

- É isso que "Gemêo Fraterno" seu tonto.- Respondeu Keyse sacudindo o garoto com força.

De repente Logan aparece.

- Logan, foi voce que contou pra metade do mundo o que aconteceu?- Perguntou Mithy exautada.

- É bom te ver também, pirralha.- Respondeu Logan erguendo o gorro da garota.

- Grande engraçadinho voce é .- Disse Mithy pegando o gorro de volta.

- Voces são muito amigos mesmo.- Comentou Gabe.

- Somos mesmo.- Concordou Mithy com cara de tédio.- Com licença, mas vou dar uma volta.- Disse ido para a porta da frente.

Ao sair, Mithy começou a pensar em o que tinha acontecido, ela sabia por que ela fizera isso,mas não sabia como explicar. Ela já estava lá havia duas semanas e já havia se metido em uma briga e não queria se meter em outra, mas ao avistar Ginger e suas comparsas, se sentiu pela primeira vez ameaçada.

- Olha se não é a caolhar.- Debochou uma das garotas que cercava Mithy que já estava ficado assustada.

- Me deixa,tá bom?- Disse sem querer arrumar confusão.

- Não, não vamos deixar não- Respondeu Ginger.

-Eu não quero briga.-Disse Mithy em um tom mais alto.

-Mas eu quero,sabe porque?porque por sua culpa eu vou ter que ficar de castigo por duas semanas.- Disse Ginger.

- É minha culpa se voce atacou a Athenas? - Perguntou Mithy tentando quebrar a barreira de garotas.

-Voce vai ver de quem é a culpa.- Respondeu Ginger.

De repente, Ginger derruba Mithy com um chute nas genitais, fazendo com que cai-se instantaneamente, e logo, todas estavam chutando-a. De pois de longos e dolorosos 3 minutos, Mithy solta um berro dolorido.

- Agora quem é o gatinho assustado?- Perguntou Tina.

No mesmo momento, duas pessoas chegam e interrompem a agressão.

Após as garota sairem correndo com o grito, era Scott que se aproximou e viu uma cena terrivel. Mithy estava ensanguentada, seus pontos haviam estourado,sua calça estava com gotas de sangue e ela tremia como uma folha.

- Mithy, o que aconteceu?Voce está bem- Perguntou calmente se ajoelhando na frente da garota.

- Nã- ão s-s-sei.- Respondeu com dificuldade tentando se levantar.

- Quem foi que fez isso?- Perguntou tentando ter alguma mesmo momento, Mithy desmaiou.


	5. Uma canção Amigos

Com alguma dificuldade, Scott levanta Mithy e consegue leva-lá para dentro.

- Jean, preciso da sua ajuda!- Gritou à procura de Jean. Os amigos de Mithy, que estavam a sua espera, se assustaram ao ver a garota.

- O que aconteceu com ela Scott?- Perguntou Jean assustada ao ver a garota naquele a deitou em uma maca que havia ali perto e a levou para uma sala.

Algum tempo depois, Jean sai da sala com as roupas ensanguetadas da garota.

- Ela está melhor,mas com o impacto alguém ou alguma coisa conseguiu abrir os pontos mas ela vai melhorar, só estava um pouco assustada e reclamou de dor, então dei lhe dei alguns sedativos e agora ela só está dormindo.- Contou entregando as roupas para Scott.

#Mithy Pov ON#

Eu só me lembro das meninas correndo e da ouvir a voz de Scott , me perguntando o que havia acontecido e depois não vi mais nada. Então, acordei e me vi na sala de exames, com Jean arrumando uma bolsa de soro, eu estava atordoada como se estive-se levado uma tijolada na cabeça.

- Voce acordou, com está se sentindo?- Perguntou calmamente sem olhar para mim.

- Como um animal que acabou de acordar depois de toma um tiro de tranquilizante.- Respondi ironicamente em um pingo de voz.

- Que bom.- Sorriu se virando para mim.

- O que aconteceu?-Perguntei sem entender de nada.

- O scott te achou desmaiada lá fora. Poderia dizer o que aconteceu?-Me respondeu e logo perguntou se agachando para me olhar nos olhos.

- Eu não me lembro muito bem.- Menti em um tom meio que envergonhado.

- Tudo bem.- Respondeu tranquilamente, ela sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido.- Está doendo alguma coisa?- Perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Sem contar meu corpo inteiro, nada.- Respondi dolorida.

Ela pegou uma seringa com algo dentro e como eu já sabia o que era e ela aplicou em mim e instataniamente, eu desmaei novamente.

Algum tempo depois, acordei com meus amigos e Logan entrando o quarto.

- Olá povo.- Disse em um fio de voz, já que estava atordoada.

- Olá, como voce tá?- Perguntou Logan.

- Sem conta que eu to dois de voce quando não quero ver nenhum, tá tudo legal.- Respondi atordoada.

- Deu pra ve,Scar.- Disse Gabe.- O que aconteceu?

- É que...- Eu iria começar a responder quando ouvi o "LINDO" apelido.- QUE NEGOCIO É ESSE DE SCAR?- Perguntei dando um berro.

- É por causa do seu machucado no olho e...- Ele começou a responder mas Keyse lhe tampou a boca.

Eu ri, eu já sabia por que deste apelido, eu iria ficar com uma cicatiz feia na cara, mas agradecia Deus por estar com quem gosta-se de mim.

- Voce já ligaram para os seus pai, Scar?- Perguntou Logan.

- Não, eles não ligam para o que acontecem comigo e não me chama assim.- Respondi virando a cabeça para tentar desviar o olhar.

- Como assim "não ligam"? - Perguntou Jake encostando na porta da sala.- To vendo que voce melhorou, e eu trouxe algo que vai te animar mais ainda.

- E o que é?- Perguntei estanhado.

Ele entrou e vi o que era : Era o meu violão. Nesse momento já tinha processado uma ideia do que era.

- E porque voce trouxe ele?- Perguntei ainda mais confusa.

- Por que eu quero te ver cantar.- Respondeu cantarolado.

- Eu tenho vergonha.- Respondi cantarolando ficando corada de vergonha na hora.

- Mas não teve vergonha de brigar.- Lembrou Logan com um "lindo" sorriso ironico no rosto.

Jake me deu o violão e todos fizeram cara de " cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança e depois cagou no poste errado".

- Tudo bem eu toco.- Disse vencida pela multidão.

- Desculpa fala isso, mas eu xeretei a sua mala e vi que voce escreve musicas- Disse Keyle;

- É! Canta uma musica sua pra nós.- Pediu Keyse.

Eu pensei um pouco e me lembrei de uma boa.

- Eu vou cantar uma que eu criei quando sai da casa da minha mãe em New York e fui morar com meu avô em Dallas.

(N/A: Essa musica é da Jennette McCurdy e se chama Not that far away)

They're playing guitars, with stars in their eyes on Broadway  
[Eles estão tocando guitarra, com as estrelas em seus olhos na Broadway]  
They're just payin' their dues and waitin' for news on a big break  
[Eles estão apenas pagando as suas dívidas e esperando por notícias sobre uma grande chance]  
I wish you were here, 'cause sometimes I get lonely  
[Eu queria que você estivesse aqui, porque às vezes eu fico sozinha]  
Guess I'm not the only new girl in town  
[Acho que não sou a única menina nova na cidade]

[ Eu comecei a cantar meio timida e dai algumas "paradas de engasgo", mas me acostumei e começei novamente...]

Mama, I promise I'll be alright  
[Mamãe, eu prometo que vou ficar bem]  
I'll call to say I love you every night  
[Vou ligar para dizer eu te amo todas as noites]  
I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life  
[Eu só estou tentando escrever a história da minha vida]

You know all about this dream I've gotta chase  
[Você sabe tudo sobre o sonho que eu tenho que perseguir]  
I get a little closer every day  
[Eu recebo um pouco mais a cada dia]  
California's not that far away  
[Califórnia não é tão longe]  
We're not that far away  
[Nós não estamos tão longe]

There's so many new faces and beautiful places in this town  
[Há tantos rostos novos e belos lugares nesta cidade]  
I'm learnin' the ropes on this crazy road I'm goin' down  
[Eu estou aprendendo as cordas nesta estrada louco Eu estou indo para baixo]  
I'm makin' my way, no one said that it'd be easy  
[Estou fazendo meu caminho, ninguém disse que seria fácil]  
Trust me, and believe me, I'm where I belong  
[Confie em mim, e acreditem, eu estou onde eu pertenço]

Mama, I promise I'll be alright  
[Mamãe, eu prometo que vou ficar bem]  
I'll call to say I love you every night  
[Vou ligar para dizer eu te amo todas as noites]  
I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life, oh ooh  
[Eu só estou tentando escrever a história da minha vida, oh ooh]  
You know all about this dream I gotta chase  
[Você sabe tudo sobre esse sonho que eu tenho que perseguir]  
I get a little closer every day  
[Eu recebo um pouco mais a cada dia]  
California's not that far away  
[Califórnia não é tão longe]  
I'm not that far away  
[Eu não estou tão longe]

We're miles apart, but you're in my heart  
[Estamos a milhas de distância, mas você está no meu coração]  
I keep you with me everywhere I go  
[Eu guardo você comigo onde quer que eu vá]

Mama, I promise I'll be alright  
[Mamãe, eu prometo que vou ficar bem]  
I'll call to say I love you every night  
[Vou ligar para dizer eu te amo todas as noites]  
I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life, oh ooh  
[Eu só estou tentando escrever a história da minha vida, oh ooh]

You know all about this dream I gotta chase  
[Você sabe tudo sobre esse sonho que eu tenho que perseguir]  
I get a little closer every day  
[Eu recebo um pouco mais a cada dia]  
California's not that far away  
[Califórnia não é tão longe]  
I'm not that far away  
[Eu não estou tão longe]  
I'm not that far away  
[Eu não estou tão longe]  
I'm not that far away  
[Eu não estou tão longe]

Quando terminei a musica, vi que havia mais gente na porta da sala, dentre elas, Ororo, Scott, Jean e alguns "transeuntes inocentes" e Meio que fiquei envergonhada no momento, mas depois me acalmei, sabia que havia encontrado amigos nesse lugar.


	6. Verdades, Fuga e trancafiada

De repente, Xavier entra na sala.

-Com licença, poderia conversar com a Mithence á sos?-Perguntou calmamente.

Todos afirmaram com a cabeça e sairam da sala apesar da curiosidade e a duvida do porque Xavier aparecer naquela hora.

- Mithence, poderia me dizer que aconteceu?- Perguntou direto ao assunto.

- Da briga eu acho que voce já sabe.- Respondeu como estivesse lhe evitando.

- É claro.- Disse ficando ao lado da cama.

- E então o que quer falar?-Perguntou confusa, mas sem olhar em seus olhos.

- Da sua vida.- Respondeu direto.

MITHY POV ON

Naquele momento eu me senti invadida, como nunca havia me sentido. Ninguém nunca me havia me pedido isso.

- Vamo falar sobre isso então.- Disse na defensiva.

Vi que iria desistir tão facilmente,mas ele sabia que eu também não iria responder tão fácil, então tentou outro jeito.

- Então, por que voce decidiu ajudar aquela garota?- Perguntou.

- Meu avô, ele sempre dizia" O homem forte protege a si mesmo,o homem mais forte protege a todos"- Respondi.

- Bela frase. Seus pais me disseram que voce já morou em uma fazenda quando jovem.- Lembrou mudando de assunto.

- Sim, dos 9 aos 12. A musica que me pediram pra canta é sobre mãe teve que mandar pra casa do meu avô por causa do meu suposto"pai" que tava atrás dela.- Contei,já sabia que ele iria aprofundar mais sobre o assunto e eu já estava pronta e continuei.

- Como assim?- perguntou Jean que estava do outro lado da porta.

-Minha mãe foi uma garota de programa aquando adolecente em Chiauau,no méxico, em um desses encontros, ela foi estuprada por um ganguester e esse homem começou a persseguir ela por qualquer parte que ela fosse. Quando eu nasci ela voltou pra casa do meu avo em Dallas, de lá foi para a casa de uma amiga em Boston, onde encontrou um policial do FBI. Depois que ela contou tudo que havia acontecido,ele e sua mulher ajudaram minha mãe em tudo que precisa-se. Quando eu fiz 2 anos esse homem que tava perseguindo ela, foi quando eu tinha 7 pra 8 anos, minha mãe recebeu a noticia que ele fugiu da cadeia. Uma noite,quando moravamos em New York, nós estavamos jantando como todos os dias, quando alguém bateu em nossa porta,minha mãe olhou pelo vão da porta e pediu para me esconder.- Eu solucei, era doloroso lembrar do meu passado, mas continuei.- Só me lembro que consegui ver pelo buraco da fechadura do armario, ele falou algo sobre uma conta que tinha que pagar, mas antes iria deixar uma marca pra não se esquecer dele. Um homem me achou no armario , ele arrastou, eu tentei me soltar...me puxou para o banheiro e ...- Eu pausei tremendo com uma folha.

Só de lembrar daquilo, me batia um odio e uma raiva no fundo de alma,mas ao mesmo tempo,sentia um nojo incomparavel. Eu queria continuar a contar, mas começei a chorar ao lembrar de tudo que havia passado. Apenas senti que alguém me abraçando,mas não tive coragem de olhar quem era.

- Calma,Mithy.-Sussurrou a voz,era Ororo.

MITHY POV OFF

De repente, Mithy começou a chorar,e com isso, as luzes começaram a piscar violentamente. Ororo apenas a abraçou e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido para acalma-lá, mas só algum tempo depois Mithy acabou adormecendo de tão casada que estava.

- É melhor deixa-lá se acalmar,Charles. Ela não está pronta para se abrir .- Aconselhou Logan vendo Ororo a cobri-la com um uma coberta.

- Só não entendo uma coisa. Porque não entrou na mente dela?- Perguntou Ororo confusa.

- Ela consegue bloquear meus poderes telepaticos, ela consegue literalmente, fechar sua mente ao mundo. Eu e Jean tentamos entrar quando chegou aqui, mas ela consegue bloquear de uma tal maneira, que nem o celebro pode localiza-lá diretamente, mas se seu poder se manifestar em hora errada,poderá localizar qualquer um mentalmente, seja mutante ou não,assim como consegue bloquear qualquer mente que tente entrar em sua mente. Posso concluir que possa se igular ao Celebro. - Disse Xavier vendo Mithy se revirar na cama.

Eles não sabiam, mas havia mais gente naquela sala do que eles poderiam imaginar,uma sombra rondou a porta e correu pelo corredor . Ao ver que ninguém estava no corredor, foi logo contar a sua "líder" que é claro,já bolava um plano .

-Interressante, muito interressante. Obrigado por me mostrar isso Jake - Disse Ginger quando a pessoa lhe entregou a fita.

MITHY POV ON

Após um longo e dolorido sono, acordei com uma das coisas mais feias que eu nunca imaginei que iria acontecer:acordar um bafo fedorento de alguém que eu não queria ver.

- Voce acordou. Bela adormecida.- Disse Logan cara a cara comigo, quer dizer sentado do meu lado.

- Puta cheiro de circo, ce não lava a boca não?- Perguntei tampando o nariz com a mão após sentir o cheiro de cerveja e charuto barato.

Ele riu secamente. Eu me sentei na cama, peguei meus tenis e segui em direção da porta.

- E onde voce pensa vai?- Perguntou Logan secamente parando na frente da porta.

- Por acaso a palavra"sair" te diz algo?-Perguntei tentando pegar o trinco da porta.

- E quem disse que voce vai?-Perguntou segurando meu pulso esquerdo.

- Eu disse .Agora deixa eu sai- Devolvi ficando irritada com a situação. Tentei soltar meu pulso, mas cada vez que puxava, ele o apertava mais.

- Recebi ordens para voce ficar no quarto e é isso mesmo que voce vai fazer, garota.- Disse erguendo o meu braço.

- Me obriga então.- Disse conseguindo soltar meu braço e correr para a janela do quarto.

- Voce não é maluca de pular.- Disse com um tom de deboche.

- Tenta a sorte pra ver se eu não sou.- Desafiei me sentando a beira da janela.

Abaixo da janela,havia uma sacada que dava acesso a uma das salas do segundo andar.

- Se voce pular vai se esborrachar no chão.- Disse se aproximando de onde eu estava.

- Testa a teoria pra ve.- Disse se pendurando mais ainda.

Ao se aproximar, cumpri o que havia dito e pulei. Com uma pequena ajuda de Deus e um pouco de sorte, consegui me agarrar a uma ponta do telhado e consegui chegar a sacada.

- SOU MAIS ESPERTA DO QUE VOCE PENSA,LOGAN.- Gritei da sacada.

- Volte aqui garota, eu não estou pedindo, estou mandando- Mandou ainda da janela.

- E DES DE QUANDO FAÇO QUE ME MANDAM?- Perguntei ironicamente olhando para ele.

- Se eu te pegar vai voltar nem que esteja a marra.- Me ameaçou.

- GOSTEI DESSE "SE".- Ri correndo para dentro.

Na sala, corri a escadaria inteira mas admito, tinha medo de encontrar com Logan e já que estava com um olho machucado,não via direito as coisas, e que pelo meu azar, me atrapalhou muito. Quando cheguei ao Hall, encontrei aquele garotinho que estava com Ororo, sentado no final da escada.

- Oi, menino.- Disse passando por ele. Ele apenas me deu um olhar confuso.- Voce sabe falar?- Perguntei.

Ele não respondeu, apenas olhou e apontou para o meu olho machucado.

- Isso daqui?- Apondei para o meu olho.- Não é nada.- Respondi olhando para os lados com dificuldade.

Ao ver que Logan não estava vindo, me sentei ao seu lado na escada,para recuperar o folego.

- Meu nome é Mithence, mas pode me chamar de Mithy sem formalidades.- Me apresentei esticando a mão.

- Meu ... Meu nome é Damon.- Disse com um fio de voz retribuindo com um aperto de mão.

- OH MEU DEUS! VOCE FALA!.- Disse fingindo estar surpresa.

Ele sorriu timidamente.

- Damon é um nome bonito, quer dizer "Aquele que tem garra", já Mithence, não faço a minima ideia.- Contei.

Damon apenas aproximou a mão do meu olho e de repente, não senti mais dor ou vi embaçado.

- O seu poder é de cura, estou certa?- Perguntei. Ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.- Eu consigo saber o que os outros pensam.- Contei.

De repente, senti que Logan estava proximo, e muito.

- To fugindo, quer me ajuda?- Perguntei me levantando com um pulo.

- Quero.- Disse alegre.

- Então, vamo embora.- Disse o puxado pelo braço.

Ao chegar perto da cozinha, vi Logan conversando com Jean, era sobre mim. Com medo, pedi a Damon me esperar lá que eu voltaria logo.

POV MITHY OFF

Ao chegar perto da cozinha, Mithy e Damon se depara com Logan conversando com Jean, sobre ela.

- Como consegui perde-la? - Perguntou Jean curvado a sombrancelha, impressionada com Logan, que não conseguira tomar conta de uma garota de 13 anos,menor que ele e com certeza,bem mais fraca .

Simplesmente, Mithy tomou coragem, respirou fundo e foi até onde eles estavam e disse :

- Simplismente sou mais esperta do que voce, LOGAN .- Disse ela com um sorriso descarado o rosto.

- Finalmente eu vou te pegar- Gritou Logan se aproximando da garota.

- Vou mi ja andando!- Gritou correndo até onde estava.

Mithy pegou Damon e correu o mais rapido o até o final da escada onde conseguiu despistar Logan, pelo menos por enquanto.

Algus minutos Logan voltou para a cozinha.

- Aquela magrela corre mais que eu imaginava.- Comentou se sentando em uma cadeira, quase sem sucesso.

Jean apenas riu com o comentario, quem iria acreditar que um cara "durão" como Logan, estava perdendo para uma garota magricela com Mithy?

Do outro lado do instituto,especificamente,no jardim, Mithy com Damo tentavam de tudo para não ser econtrados por Logan, quando se depara com seus amigos sentados em um banco, estudado.

MITHY POV ON

Eu e Damon fomos para o jardim, tentando fugir do Logan e lá, encontramos meus amigos, eles estavam estudando.

- Fala galera!- Gritei.

- E ai, Mithy? O povo já tava ficando com saudade.- Disse Gabe se aproximando de mim e laçando o braço direito no meu pescoço.

- É mesmo, Mithy.- Concordou Athenas.- E esse ai, quem é?- Perguntou Athenas notando Damon, atrás de mim timido.

- Esse é o Damon, meu novo escudeiro e amigo.- Respondi me soltando de Gabe e me abraçando a Damon, que logo escondeu a cabeça no meu braço,timido. - Ele tá me ajudando a fugir do Logan.- Completei.

-E porque?-Perguntou Keyle .

- É que segundo ele disse pra mim que ele recebeu ordens pra eu ficar no quarto, mas eu não queria ficar dai eu fugi.- Contei dando os ombros como se não fosse nada.

- Ce tá querendo morre antes do tempo,né?- Perguntou Gabe me sacudindo pelos ombros.

- Porque?- Perguntei tonta depois da sacudida.

- Se ele te pegar se vai ver o porque a gente não se mete com ele.- Avisou Keyse.

Eu finalmente consegui parar e pensar, e decidi deixar Damon com pareceu mais confiavel e ficou com meus amigos.

- Eu acho que vou mexer com o Logan mais um pouco.- Disse com um sorriso maligno na cara.

- Eu acho que não é uma boa ideia.- Começou Gabe olhando para atrás de mim.

- Por que não? Eu não tenho medo daquele anão Paraguaio.- Debochei. De repente, senti que topei com alguém.- É ele que tá atrás de mim, né?- Perguntei temendo a resposta enquanto tateava o que estava atrás.

- Voce não fica brava se eu falar que é?- Perguntou Keyle em resposta.

Eu me virei lentamente com um falso sorriso de orelha a orelha até ficar de frente com ele.

- E disse que eu ia te pegar.- Lembrou me.

- Eu disse que iria fugi.- Devolvi.

- Vai vir por bem ou por mal?-Perguntou.

Eu apenas o encarei e tentei correr, mas ele me pegou pelo colarinho blusa.

- Não,voce vem comigo.- DIsse me pegando pelo braço e me arrastando.

- Nem por cima do meu cadaver.-Retruquei soltando meu braço e sentando no chão,birrenta.

- Ultima chance, magrela.- Avisou já perdendo a paciencia pegando meu braço novamente e tentando me arrastar.

Eu já estava sem ideias quando decidi ariscar minha sorte e mordi sua mão.

- Eu te avisei, vai por bem ou por mal, é meu ultimo aviso.- Avisou já sem paciencia tentando me levantar.

- Tenta a sorte.- Rebati eu estava mais a empacada que uma mula teimosa.

- Tudo bem.- Disse dando os ombros novamente.

Eu achei que ele iria desistir, mais que nada. Ele me pegou pelo pé direito e pelo braço esquerdo,me jogou por cima do pescoço, como se fosse uma caça e voltou para dentro comigo no sobre os ombros. Eu não me importava se outros estavam me olhando, até tava gostando de ser carregada, mas o unico problema é que era o Logan, um dos professores mais respeitado do instituto. Mas, a coisa começou a ficar federal depois dessa...

- Dá para de se mexer ou tá dificil, magrela?- Perguntou me colando pendurada nos ombros, como um saco de batatas.

- ME SOLTA,LOGAN!- Berrei dando chutes no ar e lhe dei alguns socos nas costas.

- Voce fica quieta.- Disse me dando um beliscão na parte de trás da coxa, perto da bunda.

- oh! Isso é meu.- Protestei. Logan riu amargamente.- ME SOLTA TÁ PARECENDO QUE VOCE ME CAÇO, CARAMBA!- Berrei continuando a lhe dar socos e tentando sair de alguma maneira.

- Voce já parece com um cervo. Agora fica quieta.- Reparou acido que só ele mesmo.

Ao chegarem no hall, encontraram Scott e Jean aos amaços na sala.

- Oi, calsalzinho ternura.- Gritei.

Eles pararam o que eles estavam fazendo para ver a minha situação no minima inusitada.

- Ele conseguiu te pegar , hein?- Conclui Jean com um riso abafado.

- Isso que dá me amar tanto assim.- Disse com um tom ironico.

De repente, fiz algo que muitos não acham sofisticado em muitas ocasioes: soltei um pum.

- Magrela.- Me repreedeu.

- Voce tá apertando minha barriga. Espereava o que? Cheiro de rosas?- Perguntei lhe dando socos nas costas.

Jean e Scott riram. Ele apenas se aproximou do casal, que estava sentados no mesmo lugar.

- Dá pra me soltar?- Perguntei com cara de quem o fuzilava com os olhos

- Tudo bem, mas foi voce que pediu.- Respondeu simplesmente.

De repente, ele me jogou na poltrona como um saco de lixo e saiu como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- Voce está bem?- Perguntou Jean me ajudando a levantar.

- Legal. Uma hora o fazer de novo- Disse me chacualhando como um cachorro.

- Voce consegue tirar ele do sério, Mithy.- Comentou Scott.

- Meu avó fala que o meus animais simbolos são o cavalo e o lobo, porque a pesar de ser leal como o cavalo , posso ser selvagem como lobo e as vezes, teimosa como uma mula.- Contei rindo.- Meu avo é descedente de indio- Completei.

- Dá pra ver.- Concluiu Scott.

- Se me dão licença, vo tentar tirar o cheiro dele de mim.- Disse saindo da sala e comecei a subir a escadaria.

- Quase me esqueci : o Professor pediu pra eu te avisar que é depois do jantar quer falar com voce sobre ontem anoite.- Lembrou Jean de ultima hora.

- Obrigada.- Gritei e fui ao meu quarto.

Ao entrar o quarto, tive uma desagradavel surpresa, alguém me fechou no quarto.

- Quero sair! Me deixa sair daqui.- Gritei quando percebi que a porta fechar.

- Vamos ver quem vai rir por ultimo.- Disse uma voz em tom vingativo.

- Me deixa sair ! Alguém? ME AJUDA!- Berrei ao ver que esse alguém havia saido.-Alguém?_ Perguntei chorosa desistindo de bater na porta...

Continua...


End file.
